


There is a Monster Attacking Jaskier [PODFIC]

by Jellyfishdreams1



Series: Jaskier's Monster [PODFICS] [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, what is this plot of which you speak?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishdreams1/pseuds/Jellyfishdreams1
Summary: There is a monster attacking Jaskier.Geralt kills monsters.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier's Monster [PODFICS] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	There is a Monster Attacking Jaskier [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There is a Monster Attacking Jaskier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210849) by [GilliganGoodfellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilliganGoodfellow/pseuds/GilliganGoodfellow). 



> This is a Podfic based upon the amazing piece by GilliganGoodfellow, as is linked below. A series that has been incredibly important to my current mental health recovery, I can only hope I did it justice. I beg you to read the original and send your love to the author, for I have nothing but kind words and grateful feelings to send their way.

You will have to click the link to access the podfic, I apologize for the difficulty! But thank you in advance for understanding!

<https://flowerfield1.bandcamp.com/track/there-is-a-monster-attacking-jaskier>


End file.
